JUMP Force
JUMP Force (ジャンプフォース Janpu Fōsu) es un juego de lucha que trae un crossover entre diferentes obras de la Shonen Jump. Estando las más destacadas: One Piece, Naruto y Dragon Ball. El juego fue anunciado en la conferencia del E3 de Microsoft, posteriormente fue anunciado para el resto del mundo. Confirmándose para PC y PS4, el juego se lanzará el 15 de febrero del 2019. Ediciones coleccionista Edición coleccionista thumb|300 px El juego contará con un pase de temporada que añadirá a nueve personajes más, y también habrá una edición de coleccionista que incluirá una estatua de los tres héroes principales del juego: Naruto, Luffy y Goku. Este es su contenido: *- El juego completo JUMP Force. *- El pase de temporada (9 personajes adicionales que se podrán adquirir por separado). *- Un exclusivo diorama de 30 cm de Naruto, Luffy y Goku. *- Una caja metálica. *- 3 láminas de arte (28x28cm). Contenido previo Contenido por reservar thumb|300 px Las reservas -de cualquier versión- consiguen un vehículo para las salas de espera y tres trajes exclusivos para el avatar. Beta cerrada (Japón) El 19 de septiembre se anunció y se publicó para su descarga una beta cerrada en PS4 exclusiva para Japón del Jump Force. Teniendo una cuenta japonesa se pudo descargar la beta. Los horarios de la beta fueron los siguientes: (Horarios en japón) *Octubre 12 de 22:00 a 24:00 JST **Octubre 13 de 13:00 a 15:00 JST ***Octubre 14 de 02:00 a 04:00 JST, 13:00 a 15:00 JST Aquí se puede descargar (Solo si se tiene una cuenta japonesa) Beta cerrada (Occidente) Hubo beta cerrada entre el 12 y el 14 de octubre en Xbox One y PlayStation 4. Citando a Namco, «habrá plazas limitadas, a las que solo podrán acceder los miembros del EP!C REWARDS CLUB»; y el plazo de registro para la misma terminó el el 7 de octubre a medianoche (hora peninsular española). Las sesiones se celebrarán en las siguientes fechas: - Sesión 1: 12 de octubre de 15:00 a 17:00 (hora peninsular española) - Sesión 2: 13 de octubre de 06:00 a 08:00 (hora peninsular española) - Sesión 3: 13 de octubre de 19:00 a 21:00 (hora peninsular española) - Sesión 4: 14 de octubre de 06:00 a 08:00 (hora peninsular española) Beta abierta Se anunció una beta abierta la cual transcurrió entre el 18 y el 20 de enero del 2019 en Xbox One, PlayStation 4. La beta tendrá 17 personajes (2 personajes nuevos que no estaban en la beta cerrada) y 5 escenarios (un nuevo escenario). Las sesiones son las siguientes: *Sesión 1 - 18 de enero de 7:00 a.m. a, ET a 10:00 am ET *Sesión 2 - 19 de enero de 12:00 a.m. a, 3:00 am ET *Sesión 3 - 19 de enero de 11:00 a.m. a, 2:00 pm ET *Sesión 4 - 20 de enero de 3:00 pm ET a, 6:00 pm ET Modo historia Se cree que la historia tratará de un universo compartido entre las diferentes obras, que el universo está en ruinas por los antagonistas de las diferentes series de la Shonen Jump. Arcos Bleach: Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años Jugabilidad La jugabilidad es similar a la de Dragon Ball Xenoverse y a la de Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, su estilo gráfico es más similar a J-Stars Victory VS, sólo que con gráficos más potentes. Los personajes pueden moverse y combatir en todos los sentidos en un campo de batalla en 3D. Personajes utilizables Aquí estarán los personajes utilizables y confirmados para el juego: thumb|300 px Universo Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki. **Parte II: Cuarta Guerra: Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. *Sasuke Uchiha. **Parte II: Cuarta Guerra: Rinnegan. *Kakashi Hatake **Parte II: Cuarta Guerra: Doble Mangekyō Sharingan *Gaara **Parte II: Kazekage *Boruto Uzumaki **Parte III: Genin *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Parte II: Cuarta Guerra * Madara Uchiha (DLC) ** Parte II: Cuarta Guerra: Edo Tensei y Rinnegan Universo Dragon Ball *Son Goku. **Super Saiyan Base. **Super Saiyan Blue. *Freezer. **Freezer Dorado Auténtico *Vegeta. **Super Saiyan Blue. *Piccolo. *Cell. **Forma perfecta. *Trunks. **Futuro (Versión Dragon Ball Z) *Majin Buu (DLC) **Bueno Universo One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy. **Gear Second. **Gear Fourth: Boundman. *Roronoa Zoro. *Sanji. *Marshall D. Teach. *Sabo. *Boa Hancock. *Ley Trafalgar (DLC) Universo Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki. **Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años: Shikai, Forma Hollow combinada. *Rukia Kuchiki **Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años: Shikai, Bankai. *Sōsuke Aizen. **Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años. *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (DLC) *Toushirou Hitsugaya (DLC) Universo JoJo's Bizzare Adventure *Jotaro Kujo **Parte III *Dio Brando **Parte III Universo Hunter x Hunter *Gon Freecss. *Hisoka Morow. *Kurapika. *Killua. *Biscuit Krueger (DLC) Universo Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi **Yami *Seto Kaiba (DLC) Universo Dragon Quest: Las aventuras de Fly *Dai/Fly Universo Yū Yū Hakusho *Yusuke *Toguro Universo Saint Seiya *Seiya de Pegasus **Seiya de Oro: Pegaso *Shiryū de Dragon **Shiryū de Oro: Dragón Universo Rurouni Kenshin *Shishio Makoto *Himura Kenshin Universo My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya *All Might (DLC) *Katsuki Bakugou (DLC) Universo Black Clover *Asta Universo El puño de la estrella del norte *Kenshirō Universo City Hunter *Ryo Universo JUMP Force *Kane *Galena *Prometheus Personajes no utilizables Universo Death Note *Light Yagami. *Ryuk. Universo JUMP Force *Director Glover *Navegador Escenarios utilizables thumb|300px *Matterhorn/Cervino (Ft. Nave de Freezer y Rocas del Hokage) *Nueva York: Times Square *Hong Kong (Ft. Barco Pirata) *Paris: Arco del Triunfo y Torre Eiffel) *Mexico: Piramides Mayas *Japon: Castillo Himeji *Puente de San Fransisco (Ft. Valle del Fin) *Nueva Zelanda *Namek (Feat. Estatua de la Libertad) *Konohagakure (Ft. Londres) *Marineford *Umbras (Desbloqueble al terminar la Historia) *Campo de Entrenamiento *Valle del Fin (DLC) *Torneo de Artes Marciales (DLC) Videos New Naruto x DBZ x One Piece Cross Over Game - JUMP FORCE E3 2018 TRAILER!-2 Jump Force Gameplay E3 2018 (Off-Screen, No Game Audio)-0 JUMP FORCE - GAMEPLAY E3 2018 - XBOX ONE - OFF SCREEN-0 JUMP FORCE Gameplay 12 Minutes, Producer Interview E3 2018 (Naruto x Dragon Ball x One Piece Game)-0 JUMP FORCE Gameplay Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) vs Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)-0 JUMP FORCE - Light an Ryuk Death Note Trailer Teaser (1080p)-0 JUMP FORCE - BLEACH Gameplay Trailer! Ichigo, Azien Rukia! (1080p) NEW JUMP FORCE GAMEPLAY TRAILER - Vegeta, Sabo, Sanji, Blackbeard, Gon, Hisoka JUMP FORCE - Characters Movesets Gameplay Trailer TGS 2018 (1080p) JUMP FORCE - Akira Toriyama Original Characters Trailer! TGS 2018 (HD) Jump Force - Saint Seiya Characters Trailer BGS 2018 (HD) JUMP FORCE - Ken and Ryo Character Reveal Trailer! (Fist of the North Star x City Hunter) (HD) Jump Force – Awakenings PS4 JUMP FORCE - Rurouni Kenshin Gameplay Trailer (1080p) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Ken and Ryo defend Paris (gameplay) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Super Saiyan Blue and Golden Frieza (gameplay) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Kenshin & Shishio (gameplay) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Join the Jump Force (Story Mode trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Deku & Asta (Gameplay Trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Story Mode trailer JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Boruto & Dai (Gameplay Trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Jotaro & Dio (gameplay trailer) JUMP FORCE - Madara Trailer PS4, X1, PC Enlaces externos *Página oficial occidental *Página oficial en japonés *Wiki de JUMP Force Otros Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos